Life as Death
by Syd001
Summary: While at the Devil's Nest, Greed creates another Homunculus to kill Father and the rest of the Homunculi, but soon after, Truth turns her into a fox chimera and she leaves the Devil's Nest and forms her own gang of chimeras. That's when she meets the Elric brothers. FMAB version. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only the OC's in this story.
1. Death is Born

In the middle of the large transmutation circle was a Philosopher's Stone. It was deep red and much larger than a usual Stone, for it was about the size of somebody's fist. It stood there, floating in midair, until suddenly, the tip of the girl's head formed, and then her entire head. After that, her neck started to grow, and so did her shoulders and torso. When her torso was completed her arms started to form, and seconds later her legs and feet did too. The whole process ended with the completion of the girl's long, shadow-black hair. The blood red Philosopher's Stone she had been brought life with was now embedded in her forehead. The girl had just been born, yet she looked like she was in her teen's. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless shirt that when up to the middle of her neck and pants with knee-high boots. The girl's wrists were covered in bracelets. Her whole outfit was black, perfectly matching her silky hair.

The girl sat there, the middle of the transmutation circle, observing the small, plain, white-as-snow room. In the corner of the room she noticed a man. He was completely dressed in black clothes, just like the girl, except for the paper-white fur that lined the collar of his jacket. He than began to slowly walk over to the girl as she remained silent as a rock.

"It worked," the man said, grinning, "It actually worked."

The girl still stayed quite as she looked up at him.

"I can tell your confused" he continued, "I'm Greed. And I'm responsible for your creation. You can call me master, or father, whichever you prefer."

Finally the girl spoke." W-what am I? Where am I?" asked the girl as Greed stood up, and then helping her to stand up.

"Your a Homunculus like me. You were created with my blood." he replied, pointing to the dark red Ourosboros tattoo on the back of the girl's hand, and then gesturing to the same one on the back of his. "See?" he told her "We match."

"Then what is my name?" the girl inquired, wanting to know even more.

"I think I'm going to call you Death, because your going to kill all the other Homunculi for me." he responded, smiling at her. Death cringed at the entire idea, but didn't answer.

"Okay!" Greed said as he walked to the door, gesturing for Death to follow him, "It's time for you to meet the others."

"The others…?" asked Death, as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Yeah," he said to her, "They are my minions. From this point on, the Devil's Nest will be your new home."


	2. Meeting Greed's Chimeras

Greed lead Death through a series of underground hallways and up a handful of stairs, emerging to the surface, or the ground level. There, they ended up in a petite storage room that smelled of alcohol, and so of course, it was filled with bottles of alcohol.

Greed opened a door that lead out of the storage room and into a small (yet bigger than the last room) pub. Cautiously, Death walked into the dark pub. It appeared to be empty and closed except for the fact that there were few people who were still there. They were sitting at the bar and at a few beat up couches and chairs. Death assumed these were Greed's pawns.

"Welcome to the Devil's Nest." said Greed as he walked further into the pub.

Death remained quiet as she took a closer look at Greed's minions. At the bar, there sat a boy, which looked to be about the age Death appeared to be. He had dark, spiky brown hair, and strapped criss-crossed on his back were two katanas in their scabbards. He would have looked like a completely normal boy if it weren't for his dog ears and tail. Death's eyes grew huge as she stared at him. Next to the dog boy was a man that looked a bit like the boy, except for his hair was a lighter brown. His hair was spiky like the boy's though, and he also had a katana which he was holding.

Sitting on the beat up couch was a women with a leafy green tattoo on her neck. She had short, blonde hair. Next to her was a tall, muscular man, who was standing up, holding a huge stone sledgehammer. And lastly, there was a a short, bald man with a reptilian-like tail sitting on a stool.

"Who's the girl, Boss?" said the man with the katana.

"She's a new member," Greed responded, putting his arm around her.

"That boy…" she whispered as she turned to Greed, "He has dog ears…and a tail."

"I guess I should explain…." Greed said, seeing how surprised Death was, "You see, most of my minions are chimeras." Death gave Greed a weird look.

"They're half human, half animal." Greed explained.

"Oh," she responded, "I see."

Greed gestured to the boy and man with the katanas as he walked over to the bar.

"This is Dorchet, and his son, Angus" he told Death, "They're dog chimeras."

Then he walked over to the beat up couch and introduced the well-built man and the woman with the tattoo.

"This is Loa and Martel, Martel's a snake chimera and Loa's part cow" And finally, Greed pointed to the small lizard-man in the corner. "And that's Bido. There's more of them too, but they're all running errands for me right now."

"Oh," said Death. She remained still.

"Come on," Greed told her, motioning for her to come to him as he sat on the couch next to Martel. Death obeyed and slowly crept further into the pub and next to the couch.

"Okay, guys. This is Death. She's my daughter, so be nice to her, alright?" Greed announced.

"She's your WHAT?" Dorchet responded, surprised.

"Yep. I made her with alchemy," Greed explained as he turned to the the snake woman," Oh, and Martel, we don't have any rooms left down stairs, so your going to have to share your room with Death."

"Oh. Okay." Martel responded, looking at Death. Greed turned around to face Angus, who was still sitting at the bar with his father.

"Hey Angus?" Greed said to him.

"Yes sir?" Angus replied.

"Go show Death around the second level. She didn't get to see much of it when I created her." Greed to him as he stood up.

"Okay!" Angus responded sliding off his seat and grabbing Death's arm. He than dragged her downstairs,

"Hey! He said be nice!" she shouted angrily.

"What's wrong?" he smiled, "You were all quiet before."


	3. Angus

"Jeez! I was just kidding!" shouted Angus as he let go of her.

"You mean that's your idea of a joke?" Death hissed back.

"Sorry…" Angus apologized as he and Death walked down the stairs into the large, underground hallway.

"So….anyway, that's Martel's room where you'll live for now on." Angus told her as he pointed to a room on the left,"And that's Greed's." He gestured to the one on the right. As they walked further into the hallway, Angus showed Death where his and Dorchet's room was, where Loa's room was, and the bathroom.

"There's actually more than just this. This place is full of escape routes and other rooms too." he explained.

"Yeah, um, why do all of you guys live here, in a place like this?" inquired Death.

"Greed, er, I mean Boss rescued my father and all of the other ex-soldiers from a laboratory where they were taken for experiments after they had been injured in the war of Ishval. Heck, if it weren't for Boss, I wouldn't of been born." Angus said.

"You were born here?" Death questioned.

"Yeah….chimeras aren't really accepted anywhere so my father never told my human mother he was a dog chimera until I was born….so when she found out she left…." he explained. Death stopped, so did Angus.

"Oh, sorry…" Death said apologetically.

"It's fine, Everyone at the Devil's Nest is really nice. I'm sure you'll like it here, I mean I could teach you some sword skills if you want." he offered.

"Really?!" responded Death,"You'd do that!?" A huge smile spread on her face.

"Sure! I mean if it's okay with Boss." Angus replied. They walked back to the stairs and into the pub.

"Hey Boss!" shouted Angus to Greed.

"Yes?" replied Greed bluntly.

"May I teach Death some sword skills?" he asked.

"Sure, that would make my creation a lot more useful to me." Greed responded. Death found herself annoyed by how he called her "his creation."

"Thank you, sir," he said happily,"Come on, Death! We can start now!" He ran up to her a handed her a katana in which he had pulled out from one of his scabbards. She grinned. And everyone at the Devil's Nest could already tell they were going to be great friends.


	4. Death is Greedy

Angus was right. The people at the Devil's Nest were nice. She loved Dorchet, Angus, Martel, Loa, and the other chimeras like her family. Even Greed. Even though he still only called her "his creation." She was her own property, not Greed's.

It had been three weeks sense Death had been brought into the world. Every day she would take sword lessons with Angus and alchemy lessons with Greed. And during the night, she worked hard at the pub. She was picking up quickly on alchemy, learning more and getting stronger everyday. It wasn't that she had a lot of talent at it though. It was mostly because of the over-sized Philosopher's Stone in the middle of her forehead that was doing a lot of it.

"You and your Stone will grow more powerful when you acquire people's souls." Greed explained to Death as taught her alchemy.

"And how would I get a soul?" the girl inquired.

"Easy. You eat the person who's soul you want to take." he said as he picked up an alchemy book.

"EAT THEM?! WHAT?!" shouted Death, looking disgusted.

"Gluttony doesn't have problem with it…." muttered Greed.

"What?" responded the girl.

"Nothing…." Greed replied,"Stay here and practice some more. I have some business I need to take care of."

"Yes, Master," Death said bluntly as she picked up a piece of chalk to draw a transmutation circle. She hated having to call him "Master" all the time. She waited for Greed to leave the room, and as soon as he shut the door, she started. Eating people was the last thing on Death's mind. She wasn't drawing a regular transmutation circle. SKRIT, SCRATCH was the only sound she could hear in the quiet room as the girl quickly drew it. The scent of chalk filled the air.

"Doesn't Greed get it?" Death whispered to herself as she pushed her long, black hair out her eyes,"He made me with his own blood. I'm greedy just like him!" Death needed a reason to leave this place. She would never get what she wanted: power, money, powerful minions under her control, if she stayed at that grubby pub. Death finished the circle. It was a human transmutation circle.

"To get what I want, I'll do anything!" Death muttered, "Even if it means becoming human!"


	5. Less Human than Before

Sparks flew everywhere as Death sat there in the center of the circle, with her hands pressed onto the ground. Things were going just as planned, it felt like just another transmutation for her. But things got out of hand quickly. Steam rose from the circle and the room suddenly darkened. Death knew something was going wrong. She desperately tried to stop the transmutation, but it was to late.

More sparks flashed and all of a sudden, Death found herself in front of a gigantic gate. Silence filled the air. She wasn't in the room anymore. Death spun around only to find a faceless being with a black cat beside it.

"Who are you…?" the girl inquired.

"I'm the world. I'm Truth. And I'm you." Truth pointed straight at her after he said it.

"Why am I here?! I want to be human! Make me human!" screamed Death, squeezing her fists so hard that her nails dug into her palms making blood ooze out.

"Oh? So you want to be human? I guess your toll will have to be extra big this time…"

"What do you-" Death was interrupted by a sharp pain that covered her entire body. She screamed at the top of her lungs with all the agonizing pain. It felt like her entire body was being ripped in half. The girl's head started to pound and and slowly, fluffy orange fox ears sprouted from her head and her old ones rotted away and disappeared. The same thing happened when her white-tipped fox tail grew to.

Then the gate opened and tiny, pitch black and reached out and grabbed Death and pulled her in to the darkness inside. She tried to struggle but the pain inside was too distracting. The doors the slammed shut. And her head felt like it was going to burst open. It was being stuffed with information.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Death yelled. The last thing she saw in the darkness was that cat that had been beside Truth. After that, Death found herself back int the room where it had all began, now as a chimera. Death was now a Homunculus-fox chimera. She was even less human than when she started her life. The girl sat there in the room with two foxes by her side as she continuously coughed up dark red blood. It was the same color as her Stone.


	6. Leaving the Devil's Nest

Death was lucky Angus found her before the others did.

"Death! What happened? Why are you all the way back her and near the main exit? You left the room you were practicing in a complete mess!" Angus said.

Death turned around, and then Angus saw them, the fox ears and tail, the two fluffy, orange foxes by her side, and the red eye tattoos which had a broken piece of Death's Stone in the middle of each of them, which Death hadn't noticed them on the palms of hands until Angus had seen them.

"I'm leaving Angus. You wouldn't understand." the fox girl replied.

Angus responded with,"Why!? Why are you leaving!?" He was trying to hold back tears.

"I did something I really shouldn't have. And I'm also sick of being treated like I'm just Greed's creation! I hate it! Don't even call me Death anymore! I've never liked that name and Greed's the one that chose it!" Death yelled back.

"But I do get it! After all, I am a chimera." he replied.

"No you don't! You were made naturally! I was made with alchemy! You'll never understand!" Death shouted angrily.

"I guess your right, but can't you just tell Greed how you feel? Why do you need to leave?!" Angus inquired.

"Like I said, I did something I really shouldn't have. And how does Greed expect me to work my butt off at that grubby pub when he knows I'm just as greedy as he is. I want power, and powerful minions at my disposal! Come be MY pawn Angus! Just leave Greed and come with me!" responded Death.

"I'm sorry," he apologized,"but after everything Greed as done for my father and I, I really can't do that. ANd I can't leave my other friend either." Death turned away from Angus. She wanted to cry but she also wanted to look tough in front of Angus, so she held it in.

"Fine then. I guess I'll get some other minions. And they'll be way more stronger than you'll ever be. See ya." said Death as she turns to walk away, to the exit. That was the last time Angus was going to talk to Death for a while.


End file.
